


In A Wish

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Each ship will get their own chapter, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru is the fairy guardian of Neverland’s four Lost Boys. He is determined to grant their wish to find love but everyone is afraid of them. He decides to send the four to Earth to meet their soulmates.KuroMahi || LawLicht || Jekuni || Tetsono
Relationships: Arisuin Mikuni/Jeje | Doubt Doubt, Arisuin Misono/Sendagaya Tetsu, Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 32





	In A Wish

Mahiru believed that everyone deserved magic and kindness in their life. That was the reason he offered to be a fairy guardian to the Lost Boys of Neverland. Due to their reputation, the other fairies were scared to work with them. Thinking simply, Mahiru had to offer his help to them. Each creature in Neverland had a role to keep. The Wolf protected the forest from danger while the Tin Man maintained the trees. The Mad Hatter and the Black Duckling performed plays to keep the villagers happy.

It was Mahiru’s task to help them accomplish their goals. He could never imagine how difficult they would be though. The group wasn’t violent or mad like the rumours. They were very unmotivated. He knew they were good people so he didn’t want to give up. Mahiru flew over Ash’s forest to search for his Lost Boys. “Where are you four hiding?”

He noticed smoke in the night sky and he followed the trail to a dwindling firepit. Mahiru landed on the ground and returned to his full size. The tea set resting the ground nearby told him that the Mad Hatter was the one who made the fire. There were still cinders in the firepit so he knew the fire had been put out recently. He glanced around the area and said, “I know you’re here, Hyde. Kuro and the others must be with you as well. Come out now.”

“No, we’re not. That can be anyone’s teacup!” The voice made him turn towards the bushed. Mahiru lifted his hands and the tree roots rose to push the four men out of the bushes. He grabbed Kuro’s arm before he could run away from him. “The foxes and bats are arguing again so you need to speak to them. Hyde, how is your progress on your next play? I also set up another date for you JeJe.”

“Mahiru, we appreciate that you want to help us with our jobs but can you stop trying to find a partner for each of us? No one in Neverland is crazy enough to be in a relationship with us.” JeJe argued.

“I’m your fairy guardian and it’s my duty to grant your wish. When I asked you for your wish, you said ‘love’. I haven’t been able to find your soulmates yet but I won’t give up. You shouldn’t give up either.” Determination filled his brown eyes and he took Kuro’s hands into his.

The day Mahiru introduced himself as their fairy guardian, they didn’t believe him because most were afraid of them. They sarcastically joked that they wanted Mahiru to help them find love but he believed them. Kuro was surprised by his conviction despite the impossible task he had. Most would’ve given up but Mahiru’s kindness wouldn’t allow him to do so.

“Everyone in Neverland is afraid of us so they won’t give us a chance.” Hyde argued. “Why won’t you just give up and let us work on our own? We were doing just fine without you.”

“They wouldn’t have assigned you a fairy guardian if that was the case. The Great Tree can sense that you’re unhappy and sent me to help you.” Mahiru snapped back. He bit his lip to stop himself from yelling more. While he was frustrated, he didn’t want to fight with them. “Why won’t you try and have faith in yourself? I’m trying to help you but there’s only so much I can do on my own.”

“Hyde, stop provoking your mother.” Kuro said to stop their fight with a light joke. He understood that Mahiru simply wanted to help them and he respected his efforts. He had never met someone as kind as Mahiru and he was surprised by him. Turning to Mahiru, he said: “I have to agree with my brother though. Can we change our wish for love to something else? You already tried to set us up with everyone in Neverland.”

“That’s it! You’ve given me an idea, Kuro.” Mahiru said with a wide grin. He clapped a few times and fairy dust started to rain over them. His magic surrounded them and their feet were lifted off the ground. He took both of Kuro’s hands into his and pulled him higher in the sky. “Let’s try to find your soulmates on Earth. I’m not going to let you come home until you’ve talked with someone on your own!”

* * *

“Ducks?” Licht was surprised to find the tiny creatures walking through the city. He stopped and watched the ducks form a parade as they walked across the street to enter a park. Worried that the vulnerable animals could be hit by a car, he walked beside the ducks. Other animals joined the parade such as squirrels and birds. “Where are you going, Mr. Duck?”

He entered the park and he found that there were more animals than usual. He thought their behaviour was strange since it was rare that they would gather in front of people. Licht wondered if they were following a command that others couldn’t hear. He was focused on the animals at his feet so he didn’t see the table in front of him until he tripped over it. Licht fell forward and he blindly reached for something to catch himself.

A warm and strong hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him from crashing into the food. For a moment, he felt as if he was floating. He looked up from the table and his blue eyes met red ones. Laughter sparkled in the man’s eyes as he brought Licht’s hands to his lips. “Welcome to my tea party, Angel Cakes. For a moment, I thought only animals would dine with me. They’re great company but my fairy guardian said I had to talk to a real person.”

“Who are you?” Licht pulled away from him and looked at him with suspicion. Silently the man pointed above his head to the leaves he painted to make a banner. “The Mad Hatter?”

* * *

“Misono, there’s a crazy person with an axe in the garden! We need to evacuate you quickly.” His servant told him in a panicked voice and rushed him to his feet. Misono understood his confusion since it was nearly impossible for a person to pass the gate to enter his garden. As a child, people would often target him for his family’s money. He was an adult now and he could only make an irritated sigh at the situation. “Hurry into the house, Misono.”

“I’m in the middle of my research, DoDo. Is it really necessary to go into the manor since the guards will capture him pretty quickly? I’ll go inside for ten minutes and then come out to talk to the police. That happens every time.” He gathered his textbooks into his arms but he accidentally dropped one. Misono knelt down to pick it up and then a worn pair of shoes entered his view.

He looked up and his heart dropped when he saw a blond man standing over him. Misono assumed that the intruder was in another part of the garden. He quickly backed away from the man and his guards surrounded them in a circle. The man didn’t seem to notice the others as he put down his axe and picked up the textbook. He held it out to Misono and his tin arm creaked as he moved.

“I was walking by your home and I noticed that one of the trees in your garden is dying. If you don’t cut it down, the tree will affect the other plants in the garden. I’m a woodsman so I chop the tree down for you.” He offered but Misono barely heard his words.

“You’re a man made of tin. How is that possible?”

* * *

Mikuni sat on a bench and he scrolled through the missed calls on his phone. He was tempted to call the number back but he thought better of it. A part of him considered throwing his phone into the pond a few feet in front of him. He tilted his head back and watched the clouds pass over him. His mind wandered to his boyfriend and he groaned.

A sound caught his attention and he turned towards the noise. There was a trail of black feathers that led to the pond. A tall man was feeding lettuce to a group of ducks. Mikuni couldn’t help but stare at the man since he wore several paper bags on his head.

One of the ducks bit the man’s hand and he recoiled in pain. He fell into the pond with a large splash and he floundered for a few minutes. Mikuni thought the man couldn’t swim so he ran to save him. He stepped into the pond and he found that the water was shallow. He was easily able to stand in the water yet the man was struggling to swim.

“Stop panicking and just stand up.” He grabbed the man’s arm and dragged him to the shore. Mikuni took off his vest and shook water from the fabric. He watched the man in the corner of his eyes and he didn’t know what to think of him. Between his clothes and silence, he could only call him strange. “You know, people usually say ‘thank you’ when someone saves them.”

“Thank you.” After a brief pause, the man took the paper bags off his head.

“Oh my god,” Mikuni cupped his face and yelled. “You’re perfect for my revenge!”

* * *

Mahiru’s wings faded as he travelled through the two worlds and landed on Earth. He sent his four Lost Boys to Earth with the hope that they’ll be able to have a normal conversation. On Earth, they didn’t have to worry about others judging them and the trip would be a good opportunity to build their confidence. He pulled out a hand mirror and blew fairy dust on it. “Let’s see how my boys are doing.”

He felt something warm press against the back of his neck and the strange sensation made him turn around. A large, black wolf stood over him and nudged him with its nose. Yet, Mahiru wasn’t afraid as he lifted his hand to scratch the wolf’s chin. It started to purr and Mahiru asked: “What are you doing here, Kuro? I told you to find someone to talk to.”

“I have enough friends and I don’t want to go through the trouble of making another one. Too much work.” Kuro shifted into his human for. Mahiru continued to tickle his fingers against his chin and his tail wagged in response. He pouted at him and added: “You’re going to have to give me a lot more than pets to make me talk with strangers. Too troublesome.”

“Cup ramen?” Mahiru offered in a sweet voice but Kuro shook his head. “You must be the most difficult magical creature I’ve been assigned, Kuro. Won’t you work with me for once?”

“That’s why I’m here. Do you want to make a deal? I’ll help you play matchmaker for my brothers if you let me change my wish.” Kuro offered and held out his hand to him. “I’ve known them longer than you so I can help you a lot.”

“If you help me, I’ll give you a second wish. I still want you to be happy and in love.” Mahiru shook his hand. Kuro wondered if he should tell him that he was already in love with his fairy guardian.


End file.
